The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for voice authentication based on cognitive intelligence.
Voice as a communication channel is extensively used for providing a variety of services that require confidence in the caller's identity. Such systems often require the user to provide a voice response to a query, such as providing a password, in order to verify the caller's identity and then provide access to information that is associated with the verified caller. For example, such services include telephone banking, healthcare systems, call centers and many others. Identity theft with such systems is a growing concern since individuals committing fraud (referred to as “fraudsters”) may be able to access sensitive information, take over access to accounts, and perform other malicious activities. Such fraudsters often use some related information, e.g., a friend's identity, or recent event, e.g., password leaks at a bank, to be more effective.